


Meet Me On the Battlefield

by KaraArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Brett Talbot, Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angels, Blood and Gore, Dark Past, Dark Stiles, Dead Derek Hale, Demons, Drugs, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Folklore, Full Shift Werewolves, Heavy Drinking, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Kitsune, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Pack(s), POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Post-Apocalypse, Supernatural Elements, Weapons, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraArgent/pseuds/KaraArgent
Summary: "You're not Derek," Stiles spat, and Derek recoiled from the pure hatred churning through the other man's voice. But there was something else lingering beneath his tone, something other than bone wrenching anger. Something like agony. "So who the hell are you?"----Or, the apocalypse world AU where Derek travels to an alternate universe by accident, only to find everything he's ever known destroyed and altered, twisting into a nightmare he'd never imagined, yet struggles with wanting to return home.Or, Derek travels to an alternate universe where he's dead, Stiles practically hates him from the moment he sees him, and the world has ended.





	Meet Me On the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new book that I've just begun working on along with a few others and MFTD (Meant For the Dark). I don't really have a plan for updating this one, I'm just going along with the flow, but ultimately MFTD is my main focal point at this moment.

" _You're not Derek_ ," Stiles spat, and Derek recoiled from the pure hatred churning through the other man's voice. But there was something else lingering beneath his tone, something other than bone wrenching anger. Something like _agony_. "So who the hell are you?"

 

\----

 

Or, the apocalypse world AU where Derek travels to an alternate universe by accident, only to find everything he's ever known destroyed and altered, twisting into a nightmare he'd never imagined, yet struggles with wanting to return home.

  
Or, Derek travels to an alternate universe where he's dead, Stiles practically hates him from the moment he sees him, and the world has ended.


End file.
